Poor Little Lily
by Thriller Nights
Summary: Troubles with her husband and ex husband. A 4 year old son and another baby on the way. That's Lily's life.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was playing with his toy trains while his mother, Lily, patiently read her book waiting for James to pick Harry up. Minutes later was there a knock at the door and Lily struggled to get up, due to her pregnant stomach. She waddled to the door as fast as she could and pulled it open to reveal the face of her ex husband.

"Hello, James," Lily said sweetly with a small grin.

"Hey, Lils," James responded and ruffled his hair. Lily laughed a little.

"Harry, your daddy's here!" She called over her shoulder. In a flash a tiny figure came running and attacked James's leg.

"Daddy!" Harry greeted him enthusiastically. James smiled and scooped him up and into a hug. The two of them stayed like that for a while leaving Lily to look upon wearing a bittersweet smile.

"So have you been good for your mom?" James asked in a strict tone as Harry lifted his head out of the crook of his father's neck.

"Yep!" Harry replied happily. James messed his sons hair up as he set him back on the ground.

"That's good, because you know your mommy can move around as well as she used to with a baby in her tummy." James said.

"I know." Harry said in a bored tone that show he'd been told this many times.

"Harry, go get your overnight bag so you and daddy can leave." Lily told her son. Harry nodded and rushed off to find the bag Lily packed.

"You know Lil," James started as he took a step closer to her. "I always liked it when you called me daddy."

Lily laughed and smacked his shoulder. "James!"

"What?" He asked innocently, while rubbing his sore shoulder. He almost forgot how hard Lily punched.

"Don't say things like that." She whispered and looked around the empty room. James scowled, knowing the reason why.

"So are you going to invite me to come in, while Harry gets his things?" James asked. Lily blushed a little and stepped to the side.

"Sorry," She said. "Come on in."

James stepped fully into the house and Lily shut the door behind him. He looked around at the house, it was obvious that Lily decorated it. Before it was dark and dingy, now it was bright and vibrant. Just like Lily.

Lily stepped in front of him again and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

James didn't answer. He stood in place and took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Lily began to get nervous under his gaze so she started to rub her large stomach. A nervous habit she had even when she was pregnant with Harry.

"You look beautiful," James said in a low whisper that Lily found incredibly sexy. "You're glowing."

"James-" She groaned but James cut her off by gently placing his lips on her. After a few moments he pulled himself out of the kiss to look at Lily. He smiled when he saw her eyes still closed and body leaned towards his.

"Wow." She breathed out and opened her eyes. James leaned in again. His lips only touched hers for a second before he found himself flying in the air and then crashing into the wall behind him.

"Severus, stop it!" Lily screamed out. She grabbed his arm but he brushed her off and walked over to the spot James was laying on the floor and gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Severus!" Lily cried and searched her robe pockets to find that she had misplaced her wand. 'Damn it!' she thought.

Severus leaned over James and grabbed him by his robes pulling him closer to his face.

"Don't you _ever _go near my wife, again." He hissed. Both of their eyes met and both held the same amount of hatred for the other. James balled his hand into a fist and with all of his weight smashed it into Severus's face.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled out as he walked down the stairs with his backpack on. James turned his back away from Severus and opened his mouth to comfort him when he felt a spell hit him in the back.

"No, Sev!" Harry shouted. Lily quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room to prevent him from seeing more than he just had.

"Why are they fighting?" Four year-old Harry wailed into his mother's arms. Lily lifted his face to meet hers and gently wiped away his tears with her hands.

"I don't know, baby." She lied and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She pulled him back into her arms and let him cry into her shirt. She looked around the room and her eyes nearly popped with happiness when she saw her wand on top of Harry's dresser. She summoned it and put a silencing charm on the room so Harry won't have to hear anymore the commotion going on downstairs.

"Mommy?" Harry asked in a semi-calm voice. She smiled down at him.

"What, sweetie?"

"The baby kicked!" He said happily. Lily placed her hand over his on her stomach and tried to calm herself. The baby was obviously feeling stressed. No matter what was going on in her love life her children would _never_ suffer. She would make sure of it. She reluctantly pulled Harry off of her and promised she would be right back.

"Okay." Harry said understandingly. Lily smiled in spite of the situation because of how mature her baby was.

Lily, wand in hand, walked out of Harry's room. As she began to come down the stairs she saw what a mess the two of them made of her house. They were still fighting when Lily sent a body binding spell at both of them. The commotion immediately stopped and Lily came down the rest of the stairs. She walked over various items of hers smashed on the floor and to the two stiff bodies on the floor that were watching her every move.

"What the fuck was that!" Lily hissed at them. "Don't you _ever _fight in front of my child again."

Lily then undid James's body bind and helped him to his feet.

"James you can come and pick up Harry, tomorrow." Lily said flatly and James seethed.

"I'm not leaving my son here with that lunatic!" James bellowed at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that," Lily said as she undid the spell on her husband. "Because Severus won't be staying here tonight."

"What!" Severus yelped and jumped to his feet. "That fucking prick kisses my pregnant wife and I'm the one who's in the wrong?"

"No you're in the wrong for upsetting my _both _of my children." Lily snapped. She flicked her wand and the front door flew open.

"Both of you leave." She said with her teeth gritted together.

"But Lily," James said.

"OUT!" She screamed. They both dragged their feet leaving and as the last foot step out of the door Lily slammed it. She let out a loud shaky breath and went back upstairs to Harry's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily quietly tip-toed out of Harry's room and turned all the lights off except his tiny broom shaped nightlight. She shut the door behind her and let out a sight of relief. She didn't know how she was going to be able to handle to children at a time. Her tired body dragged itself to her room where she collapsed on the bed without changing into her night clothes. Staring blankly at the ceiling she wondered how she could get herself into such a mess. Lily long ago realized that the entire fight was entirely her fault.

_

* * *

_

_Severus jaw nearly hit the floor when he opened his front door. His heart began to thump painful hard against his chest and his words were lost somewhere in his throat. Just the sight of Lily made him a blubbering fool. _

_"Hi." Lily greeted him. Silence came over them again. Lily shuffled her feet and bit her bottom lip. "Can I come in?" _

_"Yes. Of course." Severus answered with excitement laced in his harsh sounding voice. 'What is she here for?' His mind raced with questions. Lily stepped into the house and smiled. It hadn't change a bit since she last saw it. _

_Curiosity was eating at Severus insides and he blurted out, "Why are you here?" Lily's eyes focused back on him with an expression he couldn't read. For a moment he thought about using legitimacy but decided against it. _

_"You saved my life." Her once strong, steady voice cracked and her eyes glistened. Severus felt blood drain from his face. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Severus stated coldly. To his surprise Lily paid no attention to his words and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"You're my only true friend, Sev." She whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. Severus finally worked up the nerve to snake his arms around her waist and was yet again shocked Lily didn't throw them off her. 'Please don't be dreaming.' Severus pleaded with himself as he drank in Lily's every movement. That's when the whole mess began. Without thinking of her husband and son that was sitting at home waiting for her she kissed Severus. Severus followed her lead when kissing, and then to his bedroom 5 minutes later. _

_She felt guilt eat away at her when she returned to her perfect little cottage with her perfect husband and perfect son the next morning. They believed her when she said she spent the night with her friend Mary. After removing herself from her family she darted to the bathroom. When Lily looked in the mirror she was truly disgusted at the cheating tart that stared back. But for the first time since she left Hogwarts she felt...free. The adrenaline rush she felt when she looked into James's eyes and lied. Yes she knew she was a terrible person for this but her love for Severus was all that mattered. At the moment anyway._

* * *

_Lily felt like she had been pacing for hours while she waited for the stupid healer to come back into the room. More time passed before the door open and an older wizard came in._

_"Mrs. Potter the results are back and," He stopped to look down at his chart and read. Lily nervously held her breath. "You are pregnant. Congratulations."_

_Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She knew the father had to be Severus since her and James hadn't had sex since she started her affair. Lily gathered her thoughts and slowly made her way to Severus's house with the paper, that confirmed she was pregnant, in hand. She knocked on the door two times before it swung open and she was swept into Severus's arms. Lily momentary forgot about the paper and let herself melt into his kiss for a few minutes._

_"I have something important to tell you." She stated as she pulled away from him. Severus's eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

_"I'm…" She broke off and looked at the paper, for what seemed like the millionth time. "Here, just look."_

_Lily thrusted the paper at him. His eyes scanned over it and he let out a growl of frustration._

_"So you and Potter are pregnant, again?" He seethed. In anger he began to rip the paper and proceeded to throw it into the fire._

_"No." She answered weakly. Severus stared at her until the truth finally hit him._

_"Oh." He said and in spite of the situation smiled because who in their right mind wouldn't be happy to know that the love of their life was carrying their child._

_"I don't know how I'm going to tell James." Lily said sadly. Severus's happiness seemed to fade immedently._

_"Are you going to keep it?" He asked with a heavy heart._

_Lily glared at him and said, "Of course I am."_

_He breathed a sigh of relief and genially placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"I love you." Severus said. It hadn't been the first time he told Lily he loved her but it was the first time she responded to it._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Lily felt her baby's feeble kicks and smiled as she rubbed in belly in a soothing matter. She won't trade her children for anything in the world, even if they weren't planned, and even thought half of her friends now hated her.

As Lily's eyes began to droop into a night of sleep she felt something wet from her waist down. Her water just broke.


	3. Chapter 3

James apparated himself down the road of his house and slowly walked to the front door of the home he and Lily used to share, Godric's Hollow. The lights were on and through the window he could see shadows moving inside. He sighed and reluctantly open the door and went inside.

The moment he shut the door he heard his best friend, and fellow Marauder, Sirius yell out "James, bring baby Prongs in the Kitchen! Moony just got here!"

James felt a painful tug pull at his heart. He didn't get to see Harry as much as he wanted to and now that it was his night to have him he had to go get into a fight with that lowlife, wife stealing, piece of shit, scumbag, Snivellus. James slowly walked to the kitchen while think of different ways he was going to tell his friends what happened.

"Hey Har-" Sirius stopped when he saw no one but James in the doorway. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Harry?"

James huffed and brushed past him and straight to the liquor cabinet, where he pulled out a half bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Remus got up from his seat and stood beside Sirius.

"Did Lily not allow you to take him, tonight?" Remus asked in his calm, steady voice. James ignored the question and emptied his first shot. Sirius growled at the sight.

"If that bitch thinks she can keep Harry from you-" Sirius started, with venom dripping from his tone, before Remus cut him off in a stern voice.

James poured his third drink when he grumbled, "I got into a fight with Snape in front of Harry so Lily kick us both out."

"She kicked Snivellus out as well?" Sirius asked in surprised. James nodded and took another drink.

"Well why were you guys fighting in the first place?" Remus questioned. He walked over to James and tore the bottle of firewhiskey away while waiting for his reply.

"He saw me kissing Lily." James said. Sirius eyes bugged out.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted. "Just after you start getting better you go and _kiss_ that cheating whore?"

"Lily is _not_ a whore, Padfoot." James said as he gritted his teeth together. He expected this reaction but it didn't mean it made him less angry about it.

"Yeah and that's why she got pregnant to Snape while she was still _married_ to you." Sirius mocked.

"I agree that it was the shittiest, most heart wrenching thing Lily has ever done, but…" He paused and took a deep breath. He need to find the right words to make his friends understand. "I'm still in love with her."

Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If you pursue this don't expect me to come and help you pick up the pieces again."

Without another word, Sirius walked to the fireplace and flooed away. The kitchen was silent and James looked over at Remus.

"Do you think this was a mistake, Moony?" James asked, pain stricken that his best friend didn't fully support him.

Remus was silent for awhile before asking, "Do you think it was?"

James thought about it for a few minutes. Yes he still felt blood boiling anger when he thought about the love of his life cheating. He was angry that she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his. He was pissed he only got to see his son on weekends and holidays. But his love for Lily and Harry washed all those feeling of hate and bitterness away.

"No." He said. Remus gave him a small smile.

"Be that as it may, you do have to understand where Sirius is coming from." Remus said. James gave a slight nod.

When James found out about Lily being unfaithful he went and broke every piece of glass and furniture in Godric's Hollow. He drank most of the liquor in his house and passed out crying in his living room. Sirius found him the next morning and since then Lily has been the target of most of Sirius's hate and anger.

"Well, I have to go but I'll come talk to you tomorrow." Remus said as he walked to the fireplace and flooed away.

James rubbed his temples and went to find the bottle of firewhiskey Remus had hidden.

* * *

Lily felt the contraction pains once again but still continued to pack her overnight back for the hospital. She had just zipped her bag up when she her a deep male voice shout, "Lily!"

Lily got nervous. That wasn't the voice of Severus or even James. It was the voice of her ex friend, Sirius. She hadn't talked to him in months and the last time she had, he was yelling in her face. Her bedroom door flew open with a loud bang and Sirius came trudging in.

"What do you want, Sirius?" She asked calmly as she put a spell on her bag that made it follow her.

"Listen to me you bloody tart," He growled and walked closer to her. "Leave James the fuck alone."

Lily would have comforted him and told him she would never intend to hurt James, again, but she was in too much pain and just wanted to go and get labor over with.

Lily walked passed him and to Harry's room. Sirius followed her in silence into the room.

"Listen Sirius, I have to get St. Mungo right now. Can you please watch Harry?" Lily asked. Sirius glared at her but felt his anger soften when he looked down at his sleeping godson.

"Fine." He muttered. "But I'm taking him to Godric's Hollow."

Lily nodded. "Alright, but look I _really_ have to go now."

Sirius picked up the sleeping figure of Harry and magically conjured some of his clothes and toys in a bag.

"Why are you going to St. Mungo's anyway?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"My water just broke." She said and walked away, bag in tow, without waiting for a response from him.

Lily walked downstairs into the living room where the fireplace was located and flooed herself to the Leaky Cauldron, where she suspected her husband would be.

It was a Friday night so the pub was packed full. Lily made her way through the dark, smoky room and spotted Severus sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Severus!" Lily called out over the roar of all the people. Severus whipped his head around, wand in hand, to see who called out his name. When he saw the source, his eyes widened and he pushed people out of his way to get to her.

"What's wrong, Lily? Are you ok?" He asked quickly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Lily pulled back from him.

"I'm going into labor." She explained. "We need to go to the hospital, now."

Severus's already pale face went a little whiter and he nodded.

"Ok, let's get going then."

And with that the two of them were off, not noticing the yells of the bartender, Tom, telling Severus he hadn't paid for his drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was beginning to get so intense it brought tears to Lily's eyes. Her and Severus were standing in front of the nurses station waiting for their room so she had to wait to get that spinal tap.

"Ma'am, would you like me to get you a wheelchair?" Another nurse came up and asked after another contraction hit Lily.

"Yes please." Lily gritted out. The pain subsided for the moment and Lily took the chance to glare at her husband.

"What?" He asked nervously. Lily was about to talk when the nurse came back with the wheelchair.

"Thanks." Lily said sweetly to the nurse and then threw daggers at Severus with her eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?" Lily snapped. Severus rushed to her side and gently helped her into the chair.

"Why where you in the Leaky Cauldron?" She demanded. Severus looked confused.

"You told me to get out." He replied slowly. "Where else was I going to say?"

Lily scoffed at his words and said, "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

Severus knew better than to answer an angry Lily's rhetorical question so he stayed silent.

"First you get into a fucking fight with James and now you'll be too shitfaced to remember the birth of our child." Lily hissed at him. Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry saw us fighting." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And I'm not drunk at all! I had two drinks and I cast the 'sober up' spell on the way over."

Lily soften her glare and stated, "You better hope so. The last thing my son needs to see when he's born is drunk ass father."

"Hey I did and look how I turned out." Severus joked causing Lily to laugh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" An older, slightly short, healer interrupted.

The two of them nodded and said, "Yes."

"Your room is ready."

* * *

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled out into the eerily quiet house. He didn't need to be quiet since Harry had woken up on the flying motorcycle ride there and was currently in his arms trying to break free.

"In here!" A voice called back. Sirius followed the voice and found himself once again in the kitchen. But this time bottles of liquor filled every inch of the table that James was sitting at. James looked up to see who had some to visit him and jumped up when he saw his son.

"Harry!" James slurred as he clumsily walked towards them. "How's my favorite son doing!"

Sirius held Harry a little tighter to make sure the very drunk James didn't try to hold him but Harry was ecstatic to see his father and held out his arms.

"Daddy!" He said joyfully. James snatched him from his friends arms and twirled him around before settling down in his seat and pulling Harry into a 'Bear hug'.

"I missed you." James said sadly into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I miss you, daddy." Harry mumbled.

Sirius looked upon the two of them with a small, bittersweet smile.

"Lily had to go to the hospital, so you get to have Harry over after all." He said and James's drunken, bloodshot eyes looked puzzled.

"Why?" He asked, very concerned. "Is she ok?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah but she just went in labor."

Sirius watched the pain flash through his best mates face and felt a little pain of his own. James deserved to be happy and if Lily made him happy…. then he would stuck up his pride and help him win the girl back.

_**Question : Who do you think Lily should end up with? James or Severus?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lily screamed out as she pushed, again. She didn't remember the pain being this terrible when she gave birth to Harry.

"I can see the head." The doctor finally announced. Severus gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"You're doing great, Lily." He said. Lily growled at him in response.

"Push." The doctor instructed. Lily took a deep breath and with the strength she had left, pushed one last time. Within seconds the sound of a tiny cry rang out and Lily collapsed on the hospital bed with relief.

In her weak state, Lily watched as Severus cut the umbilical cord and the doctor clean him off.

"I want to hold him." Lily demanded with her arms outstretched.

"Alright," One of the nurses replied. She gently scoped the baby in her arms, after the doctor wrapped him tightly in a blue blanket, and placed the infant in his mother embrace.

"There you go, Mrs. Snape." Lily melted at the sight of the baby boy. He was absolutely flawless. Perfect in every way. She took her hand and lightly ran it over his face feeling his smooth face.

"What should we name him?" Severus asked from her side. She looked up at him in surprise. For a moment she forgot she wasn't alone with her newborn.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She looked down at her son and then back up at her husband.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well," Severus began slowly. "I was think we could name him Prince." Lily looked upon Severus with a soft look. She could tell by the small amount of red rushing to his pale face that he was embarrassed. Why? Was he afraid that she would laugh at his suggestion?

"I like it." Lily said. "Prince Severus Snape."

* * *

Prince was settled down, sleeping, in the nursery and Severus had long ago dozed off in the armchair next to Lily's bed so Lily decided to write Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know right now you are pissed off at me but it would really mean a lot if you could bring Harry to the hospital tomorrow afternoon to meet his little brother. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. I'm in room 218._

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Sirius groaned at the noise that woke him and turned onto his other side on the couch.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"I'm coming!" He yelled and threw back the covers. He stomped over to the window and harshly opened it to let the brown, barn owl in. It held out its leg and as soon as he took the letter from the owl it flew away, with Sirius glaring at it's back. It wasn't his fault he was being so grumpy. Nope. He blamed that on James. It took hours for Sirius to get James to sleep and even longer for him to get Harry to settle down.

Sirius scanned over the letter a couple of times before he finally got an idea.

"James!" He yelled. As he started walking up the staircase he heard his friend yell 'In Here!' from the kitchen.

"Hey mate." Sirius said casually as he sat down at the table next to Harry and tousled his hair. "Hello baby Prongs."

James, whom was making breakfast for his son, looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows.

"What's gotten into you?" James questioned when he really wanted to ask 'Why the bloody hell are you so cheery this early?'

"Nothing." Sirius responded. He picked up the morning issue of _The Daily Prophet_ that was lying on the table and flipped through it to see if Lily's birth announcement was in yet. It was.

"Guess what Lily and Snivellus named the baby." Sirius said nonchalantly. James perked up at the mention of Lily's name but his face was stricken with pain.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

Sirius gave a little laugh before he said, "Prince Severus Snape."

James's jaw tightened and he turned his attention back to making eggs. "That's wonderful."

"Hey Mate," Sirius said. "Lily sent me a letter earlier and wanted to know if you could bring Harry to meet his brother."

James spun around to look at Sirius and he lit up. "Did she really ask for me?"

"Uh," Sirius paused for a second. "Yeah. She wanted you and Harry to stop over in the afternoon."

James grinned ear to ear and set two plates of food on the table. One in front of Harry and one in front of Sirius.

"What about you?" Sirius asked as he quickly shoveled some of the food in his mouth.

"I'm to excited to eat." He stated. James looked at his son and laughed. "Harry don't eat like Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius looked at how happy James was prayed to Merlin that his plan worked out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Question : Who do you think Lily should end up with? James or Severus?**_

_**So far the vote is : **_

_**James - 1 Vote **_

_**Severus - 3 Votes**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Feeding time." Lily softly announced to Prince, who was currently in his father's arms. Severus hesitantly handed his son to Lily and sighed. He knew that Lily's attention wouldn't so focused on him anymore but the least she could do was acknowledge he was there.

"So what time should I pick up, Harry?" Severus asked.

Lily waited until Prince latched onto her breast until she replied "Sirius should be bringing him in a couple of minutes."

Severus's body tensed at the name of his former childhood tormentor.

"Why?" He asked gruffly. Lily rolled her eyes at the anger in his tone.

"Severus we had this discussion before." She snapped. "James and I will always have Harry to connect us whether you like it or not. And Sirius comes with the deal because he is Harry's godfather."

"Well could you at least hurry up with feeding, Prince, so that bloody prat doesn't see you."

Lily gave him a harsh looked and then turned off her anger to focus on her precious baby boy, ignoring her husband once again.  
Ten minutes later, after Prince decided he wasn't hungry anymore and Lily burped him, a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!" Lily said. She propped her son up so his big brother Harry would see him when he first came in.

"Hi, Lily." An all too familiar voice rang through her ears. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw him in the doorway.

"Hey James." She answered politely. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Severus reaction and just like she expected he was pissed.

"Harry do you want to meet your brother?" Lily asked her oldest son, whom was still in James arms, to avoid any more tension or conflict.

"Yes!" Harry answered excitedly. He squirmed in his father's arms until James took and sat him on the hospital bed beside his mother.

"Aww!" Harry whispered and ran his hand over his baby brother's head.

Lily smiled down at the scene before her. She turned to Severus and ordered, "Get the camera and take a picture of all three of us."

Severus made a move towards the nightstand door to get her camera when James said, "I brought mine."

"That's great!" Lily praised as she moved Harry closer to her. "Will you take the picture?"

"I think it would be better-" Severus started but was once again cut of by James.

"Of course I will." He then sent a sly smirk in Severus direction. If Severus couldn't feel his blood boiling before he sure as hell was feeling it now.

"Harry look at the camera and say cheese." Lily instructed. Harry did as he was told and James quickly snapped the picture.

"That's going to turn out great." James said softly. Lily looked at him. She tried to figure out what he was feeling. Was he angry? Sad? Could he finally be happy for her? She couldn't exactly pin-point it.

"Now that Harry is here I think It's time for you to leave me and my family alone." Severus spat bitterly at James.

James looked livid at his statement. "Snape, this is my family."

"Harry is but not Lily anymore." He fired back.

"Hey!" Lily called out angrily from her spot on the hospital bed. "Severus why can't you grow up an except that James will always be a part of our lives."

Severus was silent. Lily sighed sadly. "All of this is my fault, okay? Don't fight with each other."

"Lily it's not-"

"Severus it is." She said firmly in a low voice. "I was married to James when we got together and I'm so thankful that he doesn't hate me. I hate me for that."

That stung. Severus would have felt less pain if Lily sent an _Avada Kedavra _at his heart.

"So our son is just one giant mistake?" Severus asked. Lily gave him a small smile and shook her head 'no'.

"He wasn't a mistake." She smiled down at Prince. "He was just a surprise."

"Then what about our marriage?" Severus asked. James looked back and forth between them with great interest and Harry was now play with a muggle toy car on the ground near his father's feet felt restless and bored.

Lily seemed like she was frozen for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows together letting out a deep sigh.

"James can you give us a minute." Lily asked without look at him.

"Sure," James said with a nod of his head. "Harry and I will just take a walk to the gift shop."  
James bent down and picked Harry up.

"Come on, Harry."

Lily watched as the two of them left with a weird feeling of guilt beginning to stir in her stomach again.

"Can we talk now?" Severus asked harshly. Lily flinched at his tone of voice. He _never_ talked to her like that.

She nodded and genially placed Prince in the portable basinet at her bedside. She turned towards her husband and the two of them stared at one another in silence for a few moments.

"Sev, you know I love you." Lily said. She avoided eye contact with him and searched for the right words to come next.

"But-"

"But?"

Her emerald green eyes met with his dark brown ones.

"I still have feelings for James." She whispered.

At that moment Severus felt his world crash down around him. He felt sick to his stomach and tears began to flood his eyes, though he wouldn't dare let them fall. He collected his thoughts and then abruptly stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily called after him. He ignored her and continued walking.


End file.
